inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive6
Thanx! Thank you for helping me to create my Signature ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 11:01, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Signature I was thinking about redoing my signature (Instead of just having Angelo Cabrini). I worked with it, and was wondering what you thought about it (I kind of modeled the picture after your signature, I was working with Potassium's thing and I couldn't get it to work): Angelo Cabrini 21:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I kind of find Angelo's picture big (After looking at your Shindou picture). ANd you added the time/date manually, right? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 21:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) How exactly do I save it in my preferences? I put the source code in to test it, and all that came up was the source code. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Episode 22 Yeah, I wanted to see it too... Amemiya will come to the team, Liu Bei will be introduced,... Well, We have to wait 1 whole week... Just wondering, are you gonna buy Strikers ? SnowyBoy₰ 12:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Yo Lord, Sorry maar ik wil mijn hisstasus van de chatters team alweer veranderen. (sorry) Kan je Fire Tornado veranderen in Vampire Lord ? Dankje en sorry dat ik het alweer verander. Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 16:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) DONE Hey Lord, yay I did it my signature has changed So I even asked you first time "How to create a template" Can you help me with it Fubuki風吹 'God Wind 05:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Umm, for e.g. if I want a template for my talkpage how can I edit anyone else's template, say yours 'Fubuki風吹 'God Wind 05:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Exactly how? because the source code is I've used spacing so that it does not shows the visual thing] How to edit it 'Fubuki風吹 'God Wind 05:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Can? Can me join Inazuma Chatters? Shirou Atsuya (talk) 10:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok and I'm edit my signature pic.^^ Shirou Atsuya (talk) 10:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Help~ Hi Lordranged7, How Are You? i have problem if u can check it, i add page but its deleted idk why. hope you fix it or delet it. and thank you. 16:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lordranged7, How Are You? well, I want to take ur opinion in something, I'm planning to post a blog about comparing between IE,GO & CS. did u think it will be a good blog? or I should change it? I'll be waiting ur answer. 15:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) thx alot.=) 07:08, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot for supporting it. 15:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Keshins I was wondering if I should remove Keshins off of a character's page if they don't actually have the Keshin when you scout them (In other words, they only have it when you play against them). And another question, am I allowed to edit the welcome to the wiki thing (Replacing it with something else)? Thanks, 'Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) The one on my talk page. Also, if you have the time, could you list the scout characters in the GO Game? I tried to add hissatsu to their pages, but manually going through each character in the scout chracters category took too much time. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) The ones that are currently on the wiki, I'll add more once I figure out how to do scout character pages. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I remember reading somewhere (On this wiki) that only admins could archive (The process). Is that true? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) All right, would you do it for me please? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot lordranged7 05:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi lordranged7, how r u? how can u make ur sign like this? many ppl do it, can u tell me how? and thx. 05:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Chatters Hey Lord can I also join the Chatters team Fubuki風吹 'Shoot Command 06' 11:49, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Archive Thanks! I'll add something at the top of the talk page to make it look better later. For now, I'll get to working on the scout characters. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Picture Could you delete the duplicate file :File:Nakamura Kaoru.png? I accidentally named the file that, and then changed it and reuploaded it (I correctly uploaded the File:Hanamura Kaoru.png picture) Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Scout characters So, I looked at the Manual of Style, and all it said was: *Character pages for scout characters will have as the title the character's nickname, while their full name will be a redirect. **Ex: Captain's page should be titled Captain, while the page Kabutenji You will be a redirect to the appropriate article. I also looked at Inarea's page. So basically, its like creating a normal chracter page except that you don't put a template in, have the nickname as the page title, have the full name on the page, and then list info/hissatsu? Is this correct? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chatters Team Asking again: Can you add me to the Chatters Team Fubuki風吹 Shoot Command 06 07:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Archive Oh ! Yes please !!! :D Thanks~! SnowyBoy₰ 13:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ow okay don't worry ^^ Thanks :D SnowyBoy₰ 14:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks !!! :D (Note: this message is my 6100th edit ^^) SnowyBoy₰ 13:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Just a Thought I feel like every time I get on the wiki and look at all the edits others have done, I have to undo most of them because they're unecessary/irrevelant, or see others (Like you) undoing them. Perhaps it is good to tell people what is a good edit and what isn't? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Another thought, I think it would be worth it if a category called "GO Scout characters" or "Scout characters (GO)" was created. It would help distinguish the scout chracters from GO/CS from the original Inazuma Eleven scout chracters, and it would help with the looking up of the page process (See the original category and how long it is: Category:Scout characters). What do you think? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) User page customization Since I have my two squads from my GO Game (Dark) on my user page, I was thinking of putting their hissatsu and Keshins that I have them learn/equipped, and I was wondering what an effective way I could do that is without making my page look like it was spammed. Also, I wanted to ask you an additional question (Not related to the above question). I wanted to add the community masters from the GO Game (Basically where you go to scout players), and I was wondering where I should put that. Does it go under the Scouting Page? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 20:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I changed Kattobi Defense from linking to my profile to my talk page, just like you suggested. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Category Hi Lord, there's been something bugging me, it's about that category boys, i think it should be named male and girls should be named female. Basically cause Boy means young male and it does'nt apply to the elderly like Hibiki, You Cant call Hibiki a Boy XD. So is there anyway renaming the category Boys and Girls Taha1921 10:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure NP XD Taha1921 10:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ Sorry I will not join the chat for today, I'm feeling too sleepy because of my medicine so see you tomorrow ~ ^^ and I'm sorry again ^^" [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 11:32 PM, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanx!~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 1:57 PM, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Scout Characters I was adding these scout character pages, and I was wondering what the point is of adding scout character pages. I'll add a certain character if someone asks me to, but adding a lot of scout characters (I don't know how many GO has, but CS has already stated 1500 or so) in my opinion doesn't really help the wiki. Also, I have a problem with Captain's page. In the GO Game, he gets his position and element changed, but I can't really put two elements into the template. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Lordranged, I'm busy playing the Strikers game, and I just can't beat the girls team! It's like (almost) everything they shoot scores! I remembered you saying you finished the game, so I want to ask you: How did you beat them? I do have hissatsu techniques that can score, but they easily tie again... GoldAsh (talk) 15:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok thanks. I did have Endou with Omega Hand, but their Death Zone 2 or The Earth breaks right through it. Also Bed of Roses V2 breaks through Hammer of Fury from a long distance...? Luckily I trained shoot hissatsus very good, I've mostly shot with Prime Legend, Big Bang, Almighty Cannon, Doom Spear, and The Dawn. Those can make it in. But again, thanks!! GoldAsh (talk) 15:45, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Fan! You've got a fan! The user is LordRangedFreaklover. Hope you get along with each other! '- Kiyama~→ La Flamme 11:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' Inazuma Chatters Can I add myself to the Inazuma Chatters team? '- Kiyama~→ La Flamme 11:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' Character Pictures I was wondering how I should get those pictures for those characters without pictures (Mainly scout characters). I was just going to take a photo of the picture from the book (The GO Guide) and then transfer it to my computer, but does that work? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: GO Game~ 15 days… I’m seriously sorry for replying so late X_X I hope you can get it for your birthday but it’s really expensive. My parents wouldn’t pay that much~ You’re right, I chose Raimei because of Hakuryuu~ Although, I’m already missing Taiyou… He isn’t one of my favourites but I somehow don’t want to miss him. I really don’t like the fact that they let us choose. I agree that Hakuryuu’s hissatsu and Mixi Max look better than Taiyou’s but Taiyou’s Mixi Max hissatsu looks quite awesome. I wonder if Hakuryuu’s will be the same. I’m not sure if you can transfer Taiyou from Neppu to Raimei because main characters can’t be transferred as far as I know but it should be possible to transfer him from Shine/Dark to Raimei… I would try it out if it was guaranteed that I could transfer him back. Well, I also like the different original stories. I wonder what’s up with this new Aliea Gakuen~ Hopefully, I can finally see a grown-up Gazelle and Burn but this most probably won’t happen… Which original story do you find more interesting? Yeah, both covers are really nice^^ (although, I dislike the Raimei cover because Tsurugi is missing on it…) They will most probably show more differences later on. Maybe, there will be a “secret” team again. Well, imo he gained back some importance lately (because of the whole Nobunaga Arc and he was also kind of important in the Jeanne d’Arc arc) but I would also love to see Shindou as captain again. You shouldn’t be bothered about the Keshin Armed thingy though. Shindou had to learn it later for plot reasons. The first appearance of Shinsuke’s Keshin Armed wasn’t as important as Shindou’s. I can’t understand why Shindou is not captain in the ending though. That’s really mean and also bothers me xD Yeah, my favourite character is Tsurugi Kyousuke, but also Tsurugi Yuuichi~ That’s why both of them are on my profile pic. And I also started to like Hakuryuu and Shindou lately~ Besides, I still have my old favourites like Gazelle and Burn~ And Fubuki and Gouenji and Kidou… ah I’ve got too many favourites xD Yeah, I have already seen the new opening and it’s nice but as you’ve said there’s no Hakuryuu in it, so Hakuryuu will most probably not appear in the anime T_T Maybe another good reason for Raimei because I can see a story that wasn’t shown in the anime already~ I totally agree with your guesses on the Ultimate Eleven. I hope that Hino won’t troll me again and that Tsurugi will definitely be the sixth person but you never know… I always wanted Hakuryuu to be the libero~ Well, imo only Hakuryuu will not appear in the Ultimate Eleven. Aside from Hakuryuu every character from this movie picture will be part of the Ultimate Eleven, imo. Yukimura can still appear later on, so I wouldn’t give up on his place in the Ultimate Eleven yet. Maybe he will become the libero. The new PV is great~ The new Mixi Max and Keshin Armed functions look cool and the whole graphics are improved. Most of the new hissatsus are also quite cool, especially Tsurugi’s and Hakuryuu’s combination hissatsu. The movie version looks even better. I’m looking forward to the game and need to preorder it (but I can’t preorder it yet T_T) The only one I was missing is Yuuichi. He should have been somewhere in the PV. Besides, did you notice that one of the players from the Neppu werewolf team is missing? xD He’s hiding behind this big guy xD I guess, someone messed up the layers, so we can’t see him~ Oh yeah, I saw it and I loved it~ It’s sad that the Jeanne d’Arc arc is over already though. It was much more entertaining than the Nobunaga arc. Maybe it was because the side characters were much more entertaining and the whole team was back again. I’m looking forward to the next episode~ Sorry if my reply is too long but you need something to read until I reply again~ xD Btw. I’m not sure if I can ask you this favour but can you add the German Inazuma Eleven Wiki to the “Inazuma Eleven Wiki community” on the main page? Or do I have to ask Genda? I wasted a lot of time on it lately to make at least a decent wiki out of it~ SweetHope (talk) 02:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright^^ I’m still sorry because I actually wanted to reply at the weekend but I was busy with the German Wiki ~.~ Which one did you choose now? Shine or Dark? You could also pay with paypal :) I usually pay with paypal because my family thinks that paypal is the safest way~ But you can’t change your order anymore if you pay with paypal and if it gets cheaper then you won’t get it for the cheaper price… But your birthday is soon… I’m not sure if you will be able to get the stuff until your birthday if you haven’t ordered it yet… Well, I guess, I won’t really miss him in the plot because I can see Taiyou’s plot in the anime xD So there’s no need for playing his plot again~ As far as I remember, it is not possible to transfer characters from different games back. Only between Shine and Dark and Neppu und Raimei… But I’ve also never used the transfer system xD The hardest part for the transfer is to find someone who also has a Japanese 3DS *sigh* Well, they’re holding an Ikemen Contest at Raimon Jr. High in Neppu and Aliea Gakuen returns in Raimei. The Ikemen contest is rather for girls~ As you can see in this screenshot, the audience is only made up of girls. They’ll probably determine the best looking guy of Raimon Jr. High in the Ikemen Contest. I wonder if there will be more contestants than those 5. I guess, it’s simply because Tenma is the main character and that’s why he is supposed to be the captain… but I don’t like it somehow… His character is lacking this “captain feeling”… Raimei’s story will probably be quite different because Hakuryuu and Taiyou are very different characters. So, Taiyou will probably be very sociable and talk to everyone, smiling and be a lot around Tenma, whereas Hakuryuu will probably be apart from the others and won’t talk much and he will probably be a lot around Tsurugi. So, we will see different situations between the characters~ The main story line will most probably be more or less the same though~ I don’t want to be trolled by Hino again ~.~ Tsurugi has to be the striker now that there is not even Hakuryuu in the anime ~.~ That’s quite easy~ Because Hakuryuu is the person who shouldn’t be on this picture because he won’t Mixi Max because Taiyou will Mixi Max in the Anime. He’s probably just there to please Hakuryuu fans because they want as many people as possible to watch the movie. So, everyone beside Hakuryuu belongs to the Ultimate Eleven~ Yeah, I’m also wondering how many episodes Chrono Stone will have. Let’s just wait and see xD I’m not sure if they will Mixi Max two characters per era now because I don’t know much about Japanese/Chinese history. According to the episode summaries, they will Mixi Max two characters per era now. “I have already pre-ordered it XD.” I thought you need a credit card? Now I’m confused ~.~ Yeah, I knew that it was possible at Play-Asia back then but I wanted to order at CDJapan. But CDJapan has also opened pre-orders now, so I have pre-ordered^^ Hopefully, I will get it on time~ Sorry, if my sentence was ambiguous. Yuuichi was not hiding in the PV but I would have liked to see him somewhere. A character from this werewolf team is hiding behind one of his team mates. Just count their feet~ There are only 10 players in total but 22 feet~ The big guy on the left has 4 feet xD I’m quite sure that the lost player is behind this guy because someone made a mistake while making the trailer~ Thanks for adding it^^ Yeah, it really doesn’t have much content ~.~ Although it’s already over 1 ½ years old… The founder stopped caring for the Wiki, so I started improving the Wiki~ I’m still looking for a lot of help though because I actually don’t want to write all those information… There have to be some German Inazuma Eleven fans somewhere ~.~ I’ve also added a small link to the English Wiki~ I also want to add a flag later on but at first I should also ask Admins of the Inazuma Eleven Wikis in other languages to add the German Wiki too… I hope you can find my message... Maybe I should have made a new header... SweetHope (talk) 12:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) PayPal is hard to explain in English… Well, at first you have to open a PayPal account at PayPal.com. As far as I know, this PayPal account does not cost any money but it could be different for your country, so your parents should definitely have a look at PayPal.com. This PayPal account will be connected to your existing bank account. If you order something somewhere and you choose PayPal as your paying method, you will be redirected to a PayPal Log In where you just have to enter your E-Mail address and password of your PayPal account and then you have to confirm that you want to pay whatever you’ve ordered. Once you’ve confirmed the order, the payment is finalized and the money will be debited of the bank account that you connected to you PayPal account. At least that’s how it works for me~ And that’s also why you can’t make any changes to your order: The money will be debited directly, so the payment is done with the order and they can’t give you back your money and you can’t send them any more money. So, before ordering something with PayPal, you have to be sure that you REALLY want to have it and that you chose the right shipping method, because changing an order is not possible. You could be right with the girls not liking Kirino. Or maybe Kirino is simply embarrassed because of the contest xD Or maybe he did something embarrassing while he was in the spotlight… Who knows xD Shindou probably has the highest chances of winning because he is known for being popular with the girls~ It would be funny if Sangoku or Hayami won though xDDDD I don’t think that you can choose the winner yourself, but we will see~ Maybe we can choose the character’s actions and according to our choices, the winner will be determined. What do you think about the new magazine scan with Tsurugi’s Mixi Max? *~* So, we won’t be trolled and Tsurugi will be the striker~ Aw, I love his Mixi Max :3 But it’s funny that he becomes tanned xD His Mixi Max hissatsu looks great although I really want to know how he is going to shoot like that o.o I hope, there will be a bigger and higher quality version of this scan soon, because it also mentions some stuff about the Ikemen contest xD They probably think that Taiyou is more popular and he probably is xD At the moment, Raimei is more popular at the Japanese Amazon though… Yeah, they are really rushing Chrono Stone all of a sudden… I wonder why… Maybe they will go to the future later on~ I really want them to go to the future. I agree that they will make a Holy Road International or something like that after Chrono Stone~ It would be funny if that member really had 4 feet xD But I guess, it’s just a mistake. They should make a fixed trailer though~ Well, if you think, your German is good enough to help the wiki, then you can make some edits of course~ Or you just upload some pictures^^ There are a few new members now^^ I hope they will stay a little bit longer~ Unfortunately, I’m too shy to ask the other Inazuma Eleven Wiki’s Admins ~.~ But I have to ask them, if the German Wiki should be a real part of the Inazuma Eleven Community *sigh* Alright, I will edit this header then until you archive your talk page again~ Oh and… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have a nice day and a lot of fun^^ SweetHope (talk) 22:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Removing of Pictures Sorry for that. I'm very busy this week because i have to finish all my requirements before 2nd quarter exams. You can remove the extra pictures on my profile. I just read the Manula of Styles yesteray but i didn't have time to change my profile. Sorry for the bother.... Inazumaaddixter_08\(^_^)/ 10:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay, I'll add my stats. May I ask, is the limit of hissatsu techniques four? '- Kiyama~→ Sunshine Storm 12:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC)' Re: Picture Name Ok, sorry for that previous pictures ^^' Vanuatu 222 (talk) 23:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chatters Okay. Next time I'll let you edit it. I choose Kariya as my character and Kijutsuma Purim as my keshin. I choose this picture for my character. My hissatsu techniques are Hunter's Net, Sky Walk, Snow Angel, and Deep Mist. I will be a defender. I didn't put shoot hissatsu techniques because Kariya's a defender. My other stats will stay untouched. '- Kiyama~→ Sunshine Storm 10:24, October 4, 2012 (UTC)' Trailer Hi Lord, just wanted to ask, did a new trailer of the Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki movie came out and have u seen it? Taha1921 Damn it, is'nt it present anywhere other than youtube, Mine is banned ;( Taha1921 it's okay, i'll try to find it on Dailymotion :( Taha1921 one more thing it's not as long as 11 minutes or something right? Taha1921 Yosh i just saw the trailer it was EPIC. Apperently my older bro did something to unblock youtube :D Taha1921 Template for talkpage Hey Lord, I did it Yay ~ Once again A HUGE THANKS Fubuki風吹 Shoot Command 06 07:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks Lord-sama really appreciate it :) Bring forth an electrical storm from the ashes (talk) 13:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry I'm sorry too that I left, and 7min between O.o If I just wait a much longer XDD, Well I fell in asleep with my iPad still open XDDD I'm really weak when it comes to still I can't help myself when I feel sleepy XD, Okay I hope too at the night us usual XD, and again I'm really sorry ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:28PM, Octobor 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm sorry I left ><|| I fell is asleep, I'm in the chat now so I will be waiting for you~ ^^ , LOL XD me too I fell in asleep while I play my 3DS XD but my sister woke me XD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 6:19PM, 9 Octobor 2012 (UTC) I'm in the chat now~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 11:51PM, 9 Octobor 2012 (UTC) I wait for you in the chat but you didn't come~ ^^so sorry I will leave now I feel very sleepy ^.^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 12:43PM, 9 Octobor 2012 (UTC) it is okay XDD as usual you fell in asleep like me XDD well today I wake up for school very late I wake at 6:59AM XD good thing that my school is not far only 2 mins to get there with car XDD ,and you gotta watch me when I write for you the last message I was toooooooo sleeeepy and all of the spelling are wrong also I didn't left any space between the words and then I realize that I mistake on EVERY words and I correct them all XDDDD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:54PM, Octobor 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:CHATTERS Now can you add me to the chatters team?, I'm very often at the chat now. And thanks to your Chatter Team, I am now more socially interacted. Thanks Lord you ALWAYS help me in a way or the other. Fubuki風吹 Shoot Command 06 12:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Signature Okay, thanks for the advice (•‿•) And thank you! UmeChan08 (talk) 13:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Chatters Thanks Lord No.: 9 Pic : Kariya Position : FW/MF Hissatsu: SH Fire Tornado DD SH Eternal Blizzard OF Soyokaze Step SH Zero Magnum Element: Wind Keshin: Taiyou Shin Apollo Fubuki風吹 Shoot Command 06 15:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! Thanks for the message and, Happy early birthday for you too! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 16:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Hi Lord I needed to talk to you about your page, Birthday Planner. Don't worry I have nothing against it, infact I think its a great idea and I was wondering if I could use it for my blog game series. I tried a Birthday Shout-out feature before but it didn't work out, however if I could use the information on that page then maybe it could make my next blog game even more popular then it already is. I hope you say yes as I think the Birthday Feature was pretty good. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lord. Its ok if not all of the members arn't on there as long as many are then thats great. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:11, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hissatsu Hey lordranged, I stopped at Super Elastico. Tomorrow (or Saturday) I'll probably help again, and continue from there. You know I started from Z, right? ;p GoldAsh (talk) 19:50, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Now I've done everything on the last page, so until Sneaking Raid. And yes, I'll only continue if you haven't done it yet (; GoldAsh (talk) 05:42, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Okay, thank you for your hospility (•‿•) UmeChan08 (talk) 04:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Signature editing Um... so how do you edit your signatures and put sprites of characters in them, like you have done with your siganture?? Thanks in advance for the reply <3 UmeChan08 (talk) 09:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Edit Its a bit complicated but I'll figure it out, thank you anyway^^ UmeChan08 (talk) 14:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nishiki Mixi Max Hissatsu Hello Lordranged7, I saw the photo's you uploaded from the CoroCoro scan's of Tsurugi Mixi Max and his Hissatsu. Im just asking if you could upload Nishiki's aswell because I saw that he had a Mixi Max Hissatsu in the pic, and then translate the name of it or ask someone to, you dont have to im just asking. Bye! GouenjiShuuya'123Grand Fire 14:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, yeah thanks!, okay I get it, thanks for the reply. GouenjiShuuya'123Grand Fire 15:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! Thanx Lord I try to add this picture but it didn't work XD, again Thanx!! ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 11:28 PM, Octobor 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank You for making a signature for me. Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 22:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just Passing By You're right. I have the Shine version, and my cousin has de Dark, so i could recruit Hakuryuu (it was a bit complicated, but was worth it) and also Taiyou.I'm gonna buy the second game yes and, as you have guessed, it will be Nepuu. I'm a great fan of Taiyou ^^. And about you, wich are you gonna to buy? Vanuatu 222 (talk) 04:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D Thanx!! ~ ^^ really it means a lot for me ~ ^^ XDD!! [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:22 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just Passing By I bought it at Shoppingnippon, which is a site that markets products to all Japan and also Brazil. I waited two weeks before the game comes. PS: Happy Birthday! ^^ (Vanuatu 222 (talk) 13:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC)) Now Lord please come in the chat now !! XDD it is about your present~ ^^ XDD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 5:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Picture Help Hey, on your blog game, your picture's have no caption. Can you tell me how to do that please because it would be helpfull on my new blog game! Thanks. GouenjiShuuya'123Grand Fire 15:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh its that simple, thanks MaximumFire 16:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Fei Rune Hi lord, this is about Fey. I checked google translater with fei's japanease name and it translated Faerun. Now it always translates the word into romanji but i think it's atually fey rune or fei rune cause that seams close enough and sometimes in the anime i also here "rune" not "Lune" so it's up to u to decide what it really is... Taha1921 16:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah Okay No prob :P Taha1921 16:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Now me too XD I see you send me 5 message in PM but I can't see it because you aren't in the chat XD and still send me a message XDDD well right now I'm not in the chat because I really have something to do maybe I will be back after 45mins [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 8:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) it is okay~! ^^ but I will send your present in the chat okay ~! ^^ XD I didn't study for anything today XDD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 9:21 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday XD YUP, In time XDD!! soo ... HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! ~ I wish all your dreams come true ^^ Have a nice Happy Birthday ~! ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 12:00 AM,October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Senpai Happy Birthday Lordranged7-senpai, hope you have a great day. Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You. Piglet98 (talk) 21:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Lord! Have a nice day~ FubukiKazemaru (talk) 22:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hapy Birthday!! Happy Birthdaaay <3 Wishing you a happy and prosperous birthday and a sweet night of birthday dream~ Here for you :3 B.N.N (talk) 00:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday/ Happy Birthday~! Wish you a happy birthday :) Gundam 00 Raiser (talk) Happy Birthday OMG Thanks Lord. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have an EPIC day!!!!!!!!!! TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday 6th one Happy Birthday Lord *gives a virtual cake* Cut it Ok and have a great day, Don't forget to have fun ~ Fubuki風吹 Shoot Command 06 08:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday ! お誕生日おめでとうございます ! Wish you will have a Enjoyable & Intersting day ! ^^ Fubukiya lee (talk) 09:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy B'day HAPPY B'DAY LORD!!!!!! ' 'DarkBlizzard9' Dark Tornado 09:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC)' Bday Happy Bday Lord, Hope u have a blast :D Taha1921 'Happy Birthday' Happy birthday lord! I hope you make it a hell of a day! (I also hope that you don't have any (hard) tests today (; If you do, good luck.) YAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! message up here is mine^^ I keep forgetting to sign them. When I pushed "publish", i was like NOOOO ;p (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!) GoldAsh (talk) 09:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Lordranged7, Happy birthday to U! I wish you have a nice birthday! By Michelle ChuaFire Tornado '09:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome,do you have added me into the Birthday Planner?If not yet,there is my birthday-->December 27 'User:Shirou Atsuya Michelle ChuaFire Tornado 10:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday With A Gift! Hey! Happy Birthday! It's amazing how you have the same b-day date with one of my closest friend at my school! Anyways! Here's my gift! Thanks for all the hardwork! And... this one is a photo of Kirino in a skirt! XD It's sketched by me XD Happy birthday Happy birthday Lord-sama hope you have a good one :) :) :) Electrophoenix (talk) 10:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Rise from the ashes and bring forth an electrical storm Happy Birthday!!! Woa.... Your talkpage is getting tooo long... XD Happy Birthday in advance anyways!! XD Wishing you lucks ! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Shindorita-chan! *Gives a gift* (No the gift is no Shindou and Kirino xD.) Hope you have a nice birthday! NishizonoNakata Dokkan Jump! 10:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday happy birthday lord, i wish for you a nice day.=) XshuuX 11:41, October 15, 2012 (UTC) np~you are welcome, its your day. XshuuX 11:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! ^^ Ya Lord! Happy Birthday! Have an Awesome Day! BTW, I have Kirino and Shindou........................IN THE BOX! XDD Anywho, Have a great day! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 14:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) 'HB LORD~!' ✳❀✼Happy Birthday Lordranged7~!✻✺✸ SnowyBoy❄ 15:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! xD Yes, you have a lots of messages, you knew it yesterday :D I choose this pic because it is Shindou & Kirino and also because there's a "Happy Birthday !" ^^ Aww, too bad you didn't create the birthday planner before... Nobody except AdventureWriter, Aidan Hikaru, TsurugiFan16 and you posted a message on my talk page =( OMG, I really thought the previous message won't be posted because of a conflict of edits lol SnowyBoy❄ 16:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC)